Signal
by Dragonies
Summary: Nur wenige Menschen hatten ihn lächeln gesehen. Und selten, ohne dass sie in der Nähe war. Sie hatte ihn gerettet, vor dem Ruin der Einsamkeit, des Hasses. Vor all den Vorurteilen und Gerüchten... Songfic


**Disclaimer:** Die Personen gehören zu J.K.Rowling bzw. der Warner Bros. Corporation. Das Lied gehört zu J-Luv feat. Azad und heißt Signal.

**  
**_Meine Liebe sendet querfeldein  
Und über jegliche Grenzen hinaus   
Querbeet – doch ohne Umweg in dein Herz  
Diese Liebe sendet querfeldein  
Und scheut nicht zurück vor dem größten Hindernis  
Querbeet – doch ohne Umweg in dein Herz  
_

Langsam streifte sie ihn nur. Doch diese kleinste Berührung reichte aus, um ihn zum stehen und ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher zu starren zu bringen. Mit Anmut gleitete sie durch die Mengen der Schüler und ihr rotes flammendes Haar biss sich mit der Trostlosigkeit dieses dunklen Ortes. Nebel hing über dem Kings Cross Bahnhof und nur schwer konnte man Einzelheiten erkennen. Doch er sah sie. Haar scharf. Ganz klar. Und alles um ihn herum schien zu brennen.

_So verliebt, seit dem Tag an dem du mich berührt hast  
So entfernt, seitdem du in meinem Leben bist  
So entspannt, seitdem du mir den Halt gibst  
So zufrieden, durch deine Liebe,  
Meine Liebe  
_

Sie sah ihn an. So voller Hass. Doch so anders als wie von den anderen. Ihr Blick war anders. So verdammt anders. Er wusste nicht was es war, was sie ausdrückten, doch ihre Augen schienen zu glühen. Er konnte nur erraten, was in ihnen schlummerten und selbst das, was er in Erwägung zog, war viel zu skurril, als dass es stimmen könnte. Könnte es Verlangen sein? Ihm war eis kalt.

_Meine Liebe sendet querfeldein  
Und über jegliche Grenzen hinaus   
Querbeet – doch ohne Umweg in dein Herz  
Diese Liebe sendet querfeldein  
Und scheut nicht zurück vor dem größten Hindernis  
Querbeet – doch ohne Umweg in dein Herz**  
**_

Ohja, er war in sie verliebt. Und wie er das war. Und jetzt, hier draußen, vor dem Eingangstor zu Hogwarts stand sie, mit roten Wangen, wehendem rotem Haar und diesen glühenden grünen Augen und schenkte all ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm. Ihm ganz allein galt dieser Blick, dieses Feuer in ihren Augen. Und er war glücklich. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, taute sein Herz ein wenig auf. Ihm war wollig warm.

_So vertieft, in dich, denn du bist mir wichtig  
So verloren, in deine Augen, wenn ich sie sehe  
So überwältigt, so glücklich und so frei  
So zufrieden, durch deine Liebe,  
Meine Liebe  
_

Nichts schien so falsch wie er an diesem Platz. Zwei Jahre nachdem er sie zum ersten Mal beachtete, sie so sah, wie sie wirklich war, saß er hier und aß mit ihren Eltern zu Abend. Nicht zu schweigen von ihren sechs Brüder. Und trotz all dem Misstrauen, dass ihm all diese Personen entgegenbrachten, hielt sie seine Hand. Still und heimlich unter dem Tisch, versteckt vor Neugierigen Blicken streichelten sie seine Hand und es beruhigte ihn. Lies ihn das sagen, was ihm den ganzen Abend auf den Lippen brannte.

„Wir werden heiraten" Er sah ihr bei diesen Worten fest in die Augen und wieder sah er dieses glühen, wie er es schon oft gesehen hatte, als sie noch frisch zusammen waren. Mit der Zeit war es immer weniger erschienen, der Krieg hatte es fast ausgelöscht. Doch es war hier und brannte für ihn.

_Meine Liebe sendet querfeldein  
Und über jegliche Grenzen hinaus   
Querbeet – doch ohne Umweg in dein Herz  
Diese Liebe sendet querfeldein  
Und scheut nicht zurück vor dem größten Hindernis  
Querbeet – doch ohne Umweg in dein Herz**  
**_

„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." Er sah sie an und sie strahlte ihm entgegen. Ihre Augen schienen gar zu zerbersten vor Zufriedenheit und sie konnte es sich nur schwer verkneifen, über ihn herzufallen. Er wusste es. Ganz genau. Langsam näherte er sich ihr, strich ihren Schleier aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie an.

Nur wenige Menschen hatten ihn lächeln gesehen. Und selten, ohne dass sie in der Nähe war. Sie hatte ihn gerettet, vor dem Ruin der Einsamkeit, des Hasses. Vor all den Vorurteilen und Gerüchten, die ihn Umgaben. Sie hatte ihn befreit und dafür dankte er ihr von tiefsten Herzen.

_Ich fühl mich frei (frei)  
so frei (frei )  
So frei  
Ich fühl mich frei  
so frei (so frei)  
So frei  
Meine Liebe   
_

„Es ist ein Mädchen!" Erschöpft lies er sich neben ihr auf die Knie sinken. Hielt immer noch ganz fest ihre zitternde, und von Schweiß durchtränkte Hand. Er spürte eine große Last von seinem Herzen fallen und schaffte es, sich auf seine Beine zu stellen und ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. Doch sie schlief schon.

Wie durch Wattebausch hörte er es Kreischen und als er zu Seite blickte, sah er sie. Sie sah aus wie ihre Mutter. Hatte rote Locken und die vielen Sommersprossen auf den Wangen. Doch die Augen waren sein. Eisblau gemischt mit Nebelgrau. Und auch die Lippen waren wie seine. Er war so erleichtert wie noch nie.

**  
**_Sieh meine Liebe ist meine Kraft  
Ihre Flügel die mich tragen durch die Nacht  
Tragen über jeden Hass  
Die mich tragen wenn ich nich mehr kann und zu schwach bin  
Tragen an den Ort wo das Glück mich beachtet  
Die mich tragen auf dem Wind der Sehnsucht zu dir  
Kann es nich erwarten dich endlich zu sehen und berühren  
Du schlägst einen Bogen über jeden Regen   
Du bist der Engel der die Kraft gibt zu stehen und zu überleben   
Ohne dich ist es trist hier  
Keine Hoffnung, kein Leben und kein Licht hier  
Deine Kraft lässt mich Berge versetzen **  
**Keine Schätze können jemals deine Werte ersetzen   
Du bist der Weg zu Gott der Weg zum Leben  
Bist die Mutter des Hasses die ihr Kind versöhnen will  
Dein Feuer meine Flamme im Herzen  
Keinen Sinn ohne dich  
Du bist alles für mich  
_

Schweißgebadet wachte er auf. Verwirrt strich er sich ein paar seiner nun grau melierten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er atmete tief ein, schluckte einmal und wandte sich dann bangend hoffend zur Seite. Ja, sie sie war noch da. Und erleichtert aufatmend bemerkte er, dass sich ihre Brust langsam auf und ab bewegte.

Jahre ist es nun her, dass er sie das erste Mal sah, dass sie heirateten und das schönste Kind auf Erden bekamen. Und immer näher kam das Ende. Ihr Ende. Und mit ihrem seines.

Leise richtete sich er auf, wandte sich zu seiner geliebten Frau und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Wie lange könnte er dies noch tun! Still neben ihr liegen, sie einfach nur beobachten und an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnern. Bald würde sie von ihm gehen, er wusste, dass ihre Zeit bald gekommen war. Eine einsame Träne rann seine Wange hinab.

_Meine Liebe sendet querfeldein  
Und über jegliche Grenzen hinaus   
Querbeet – doch ohne Umweg in dein Herz  
Diese Liebe sendet querfeldein  
Und scheut nicht zurück vor dem größten Hindernis  
Querbeet – doch ohne Umweg in dein Herz_

Nun steht er hier. Allein. Ohne sie. Sie ist gegangen und nun, vor ihrer letzten Ruhestätte steht er, mit einem Strauß Lilien in der Hand und gesenktem Blick. Seine Augen sind gerötet, blut unterlaufen und scheinen so leer. Kein Leuchten dringt aus ihnen heraus. Es ist mit ihr gegangen und es wird, genauso wie sie, nie wieder zurückkommen.

Manchmal, wenn er sich seine Tochter ansieht, zerreißt es ihm das Herz. Kann es nicht ertragen sie länger als ein paar Momente anzuschauen. Und er weiß, dass er ihr damit weh tut. Doch kann er nicht anders, erinnert sie ihn doch so sehr an seine geliebte Frau. An seinen Engel, der nun endlich aus dieser Hölle hinaufgestiegen ist. Der er bald folgen würde.

Er hätte noch Zeit. Müsste noch nicht gehen. Doch wieso sollte er bleiben, wenn nichts mehr da war, was ihn hielt! Wenn alles dort war und er hier?

Ein leises flüstern, ein grüner Blitz und ein dumpfes Geräusch, wie als wenn ein Körper zu Boden sackt. Und er ist frei…

Und nu aufs lila Knöpfle ;)….


End file.
